Un amor peligroso
by Ivvy Alex
Summary: Edward es un chico huerfano, que tras encontrar a sus padres y perderlos en un accidente, debe irse a vivir a un pueblo llamados Forks con su tia Esme, la mujer q años atras lo separo de ellos. Alli descubrira un gran secreto, hermanos y un peligroso amor
1. Viaje Largo

VIAJE LARGO

"El vuelo 52 con rumbo a Port Angels ha iniciado. El capitán y los miembros del personal les deseamos un viaje plácido y cómodo. Cualquier duda que tenga, con gusto le ayudaremos."

Y allí me encontraba, en un estúpido avión, abandonado de toda esperanza alguna de volver a sentir alguna pizca de alegría, y encaminándome al peor lugar del mundo al que podría ir: Forks.

Según toda la información que leí en Internet, era el pueblo más verde y lluvioso de todo Estados Unidos de América.

Wau que emocion, el planeta verde en America.

_¿Por qué a mí?_ Me dije furioso. Había tantos lugares para formar un nuevo hogar y una nueva vida, y mi maldita tía había escogido vivir allí.

Mi martirio estaba a punto de empezar y lo peor de todo es que ya no había marcha atrás, para mi todo estaba perdido.

Aún no podía concebir que en 1 mes mi vida hubiera cambiado tanto. No podía entender como en exactamente 30 días, mis sentimientos habían sufrido un cambio tan grave. Realmente las vueltas de la vida apestaban.

Tenía 17 años recién cumplidos y mis 16 años los había vivido en un orfanato en mi querida y amada Phoenix. Amaba con todo mi ser a mi ciudad. Amaba las tardes calurosas en las que junto a mis amigos, también huérfanos y de mi misma edad con los cuales crecí, jugábamos a guerras de agua, las cuales terminaban en guerras de barro. Las escasas visitas a la playa, los helados en las salidas de fines de semana, las noches mirando las estrellas… eran cosas y recuerdos maravillosos que estaban guardados en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Recuerdos que allí iban a quedar, bien guardaditos y que nunca más volvería a vivir.

Nuestras instructoras y maestras siempre nos habían criado con amor. Sabíamos, por boca de otros, que en los demás orfanatos las cosas no eran color de rosa como en el nuestro. En algunos encuentros de fútbol, era más que evidente la tristeza y el resentimiento en los muchachos de nuestra edad, y en las pocas charlas que manteníamos, ellos nos contaban que en sus hogares nada era lo que parecía. Para los supervisores todos se hacían pasar por un jardín floral, pero al marcharse, la situación volvía a ser la de antes. Golpes, gritos y amenazas eran los métodos de castigo, por hasta reírse. Luego de esa dura realidad, varios chicos decidimos colaborar con nuestras maestras y dedicarles más cariño y respeto por tratarnos de la forma que lo hacían. Aunque no era mucho el cambio, la decisión de responderles con el mismo amor no se hizo esperar.

Pero mi vida cambió totalmente, cuando una tarde de verano, mientras corríamos de un lado a otro en el patio del orfanato, jugando con agua y barro, la señorita Stefannie, una de las instructoras, me llamó. Al acercarme, una expresión de una rara preocupación, y dolor mal disimulado, me hicieron saber que nada estaba bien.

— ¿Sucede algo? —solo atiné a preguntar.

Ella me miró seriamente y luego de un suspiro, respondió:

—Tus verdaderos padres han venido por ti.

Algo dentro de mí se quebró totalmente.

¿Mis padres?

No.

Eso no podía ser cierto.

Claro que no...

Luego de esa respuesta, ella se dio la vuelta y en una señal de "sígueme" me condujo a la sala de espera. Sin cambiarme y totalmente sucio y empapado llegué a la sala, y allí, impacientes, un hombre blanco y con cabello corto negro, y una dama de tez blanca y con el cabello rubio, me esperaban.

Mi corazón galopó rápidamente.

—Se…Señor… Señor Swan…, Señora Hale… —murmuré.

¿Qué hacían ellos allí? Esto era una mentira. Yo ya los conocía.

Si, los conocía. Él era el bibliotecario con el cual había mantenido muchas charlas. Solía ir seguidamente a la biblioteca del barrio a leer. Como no tenía dinero, con el permiso de la Directora del orfanato, iba día de por medio a visitarlo y me quedaba dos horas completas leyendo los maravillosos libros que había allí, de vez en cuando manteniendo alguna que otra charla y hasta en ocasiones bebiendo o comiendo cosas que solía llevar a su trabajo.

Y ella, era la dueña de una peluquería que estaba en la misma calle que mi hogar. En varias ocasiones había ido a cortarme el cabello a su tienda, y ella lo hacía gratis. En las conversaciones que manteníamos, siempre solía decir que le hubiera encantado tener hijos. Por medio de sus confesiones, sabía que su único pequeño bebé había nacido muerto.

O al menos eso creía.

No sabía que decir, por primera vez en mi vida, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para ese momento.

Como no articulaba palabra alguna, ellos trataron de hablar.

—Eddie, ¿como has estado?—preguntó la señora Hale.

Tragué saliva.

— ¿Ustedes...ustedes son...? ¿Qué…?

La directora se me adelantó.

—Edward, ellos son tus verdaderos padres, hijo. Tardaron mucho, pero al fin te han encontrado y deberías escuchar el motivo de su separación. Quizá sientas rencor por que te abandonaron, pero de verdad, la historia es muy triste y quiero que escuches antes de decir algo.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a relatarme la historia. Ella había quedado embarazada, del ex novio de su hermana, y esta, celosa, cuando me dio a luz, le pagó a una enfermera para que me entregase a ella y luego de eso, mi tía me dejó en las puertas del que, a partir de ese día, se iba a convertir en mi morada.

De novela.

— ¿Debo creerles esta historia de fantasía? Hermanas celosas...todo eso sucede en las telenovelas, no en la vida real...

No alcanzaba a creerles.

—Hijo sé que costará creer, pero es la verdad. Desde que nos enteramos de que no habías muerto, como pensábamos, te hemos buscado por cielo y tierra y fue tan extraño que te hayamos tenido tan cerca y no sabíamos que eras tú. Nuestro pequeño bebe...—soltó el señor Swan.

El silencio reinó unos segundos. Trataba de hallar algo, un indicio que me diga que todo era broma, una equivocación...pero no lo hallé, y en ese momento, en que la señora Hale sorpresivamente se acercó a mí y me abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos y con fuerza, sentí que en realidad algunas novelas y cuentos de fantasía podrían ser realidad.

Luego, todo sucedió muy rápido. La emoción fue reemplazada por alegría al enterarme de que me iba a vivir con ellos. Rápidamente subí las escaleras y me fui a cambiar y a secarme, y luego de una tranquila despedida con mis amigos, me marché de mi, ahora antiguo, hogar. Me quedé sin lágrimas cuando me despedí de mis maestras y les prometí que volvería a verlas, y marché rumbo a mi nueva casa.

Fue un viaje corto, vivíamos a dos o tres kilómetros de allí. Era una casa pequeña, pero justa para tres personas. Era realmente bella por dentro, y emanaba un aura de familiaridad y amor. Al llegar, me instalé en mi habitación y le agradecí a Dios por haberme devuelto a mis padres. Mi nueva vida estaba comenzando y estaba realmente feliz.

Mis padres trataban de estar siempre en casa y de darme todo lo que no habían podido nunca, pero el regalo más asombroso fue cuando, luego de dos semanas, mi padre llegó a casa son una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me entregó un sobre, con una mirada orgullosa y expectante.

Cuando lo abrí, mi nuevo documento brillaba.

_**Nombre y Apellido: Edward Swan**_

_**Padres: Charlie Swan, Reneé Hale.**_

_**Fecha de nacimiento: xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Mi madre y yo lloramos una eternidad de la emoción, totalmente llenos de alegría y con el pensamiento de que estábamos formando un nuevo futuro, juntos.

Pero no pasaron ni dos semanas y mi mundo oscureció, llevándose los sueños y tirándolos a la basura.

Luego cumplirse casi un mes desde mi llegada a esa casa, mis padres me habían inscrito en una escuela secundaria, y era el segundo día de clases, y también mi cumpleaños número 17. Papá había prometido ir a buscarme al colegio, pero nunca llegó. Aún un poco decepcionado, me dirigí a casa luego de su hora de retraso, y un par de cuadras caminadas, vi humo en la calle. No me importó mucho y seguí mi rumbo, pero una gran explosión y una punzada dolorosa en mi corazón, me hicieron reaccionar.

Corrí con el corazón galopando a mil, rogando que mi mal presentimiento no fuera realidad.

Al llegar, quedé completamente inmóvil al ver como sacaban a mis padres totalmente quemados del auto.

Habían chocado, y habían muerto.

Tres horas después, luego de estar en la policía esperando algún tipo de información, supe los detalles del choque. Según las entrevistas realizadas a mis vecinos, se había logrado saber que mamá y papá me llevaban una sorpresa de cumpleaños, un auto de regalo. Y según las hipótesis de los policías, papá aún no conocía el funcionamiento del auto, debido a que era uno de los últimos modelos, así que no supo cómo frenar en un semáforo, provocando ese terrible accidente.

Lo más doloroso fue saber que de los siete heridos, papá y mamá fueron los únicos muertos.

En cuestión de un par de horas más, volví al orfanato, y dos días después, luego aislarme de todo el mundo, de negarme rotundamente a algún contacto con otro ser humano, a comer y hasta a ir a terapia, descubrieron que tenía un familiar en Forks.

Y adivinen quién era.

Sí, mi queridísima tía, la misma que me había abandonado en un orfanato por celos de su hermana. La misma que me había separado de ellos.

Y esto me lleva a lo que al principio relataba.

Me encontraba en ese estúpido avión, dirigiéndome a ese estúpido pueblo, con mi estúpida tía, que, según escuché en la conversación que mantuvo la directora del orfanato, estaba realmente encantada de tenerme con ella.

Bendita mi suerte.

Odiaba viajar en avión. Oh bueno, para ser sincero, era la primera vez en toda mi vida que lo hacía, pero me daba igual. El saber que dentro de unas horas estaría junto a una odiosa persona que logró alejarme de mis padres, era muy tedioso y me ponía de muy mal humor.

¿Y saben cuál era la peor molestia? Que allí venía, por enésima vez, la molesta azafata. ¿Acaso no había nadie más a quién molestar, maldita sea? No sé qué es lo que está esperando que haga, pero que pierda sus ilusiones conmigo.

—Joven, ¿no se le ofrece algo? —me dijo, con un tono demasiado coqueto para mi gusto.

_Sí, que desaparezcas de mi vista_ pensé.

_Hay por Dios, qué lindo que está este joven. ¿Cuántos años tendrá? Hum… parece muy joven. Hay Header, deja de tener fantasías con un muchachito_ pensó la chica.

Y allí estaba de nuevo la pregunta que se hacía a cada momento en que su presencia me molestaba.

Ah lo olvidaba, nací con un pequeño don. No sé cómo, pero soy capaz de leer mentes. Cuando era niño era una molestia, muchos zumbidos en mi cabeza, pero con el tiempo supe manejarlo. Un pequeño detalle que nadie conocía de mí. Bueno, es que obviamente, no iba caminando por el mundo gritando a los cuatro vientos: ¡puedo leer mentes! ¡Hola, soy Edward y sé que estás pensando! Claro que si lo hacía, me hubieran mandado a un manicomio.

Ese don era divertido en lo que respecta a mis amigos, siempre sabía cuando me mentían, aunque eso a veces me arruinaba lindas sorpresas.

Y volviendo al tema…

—No, estoy bien—respondí fastidiado.

—Si me necesita, estaré complacida de atenderle—respondió la azafata y se marchó.

_Como me gustó ese tono de fastidio, lo hace tan varonil. Será un niño, pero ese cuerpo, esos músculos y ese rostro de ángel tallado en marfil hace que me vuelva loca _musitó en sus pensamientos.

Oh por Dios. Las mujeres estaban más locas en estos tiempos.

El viaje se hacía cada vez más largo, y cada vez más mortificante. La maldita azafata y los malditos pasajeros que se preguntaban _¿Por qué no me atiende a mí? ¿qué le ve a ese niñato mal comido? _y hasta un _qué bonito trasero._

Esto realmente era una pesadilla, y aún faltabas tres horas más.

Como no tenía nada más que hacer, decidí dormir un poco. Me recosté y cerré los ojos, segundos después, quedé profundamente dormido.

"_Edward…"_

Corrí de un lado a otro, las calles parecían interminables y alargarse a medida que pasaba una cuadra.

"_Edward…"_

La desesperación era cada vez más, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? No alcanzaba a comprender los hechos. Y de repente, una explosión a mis espaldas me hizo quedar en shock. Me di la vuelta, y una oleada de humo se esparció por los aires.

No por favor.

"_Edward…"_

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, corrí hasta no tener aire en mis pulmones, y al acercarme, busqué algún pensamiento conocido.

"_Oh por Dios"_

No.

"_¡Hagan algo rápido por Dios! ¡Van a morir quemados!"_

No por favor, por favor Señor, que no sean ellos.

"_Pobre muchacho"_

¡NO, DIOS!

Entonces, llegué, sin poder respirar a causa del humo negro y de mi agitación. Un golpe en el estomago hubiera sido nada en comparación de lo que sentí.

Mis padres estaban totalmente quemados.

Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla, mientras luchaba internamente para comprender que sucedía. Entonces, mi madre, aún moribunda, me miró a los ojos y sonrió.

"_Mi niño…lo lamento tanto, y en el día de tu cumpleaños…"_

Mamá.

Papá.

No.

Ellos no podrían estar muertos.

Una sensación de vació me hizo caer de rodillas en frente de ese lastimoso escenario. El aire comenzó a faltarme, y juro que sentí que mi corazón se detenía por un segundo.

"_Edward…"_

Lentamente, el suelo se acercó a mí.

"_Edward…"_

Escasos centímetros me separaban del frío suelo.

"_¡EDWARD!"_

Antes de caer, un ángel de ojos dorados me miró fijamente.

Y entonces abrí los ojos.

El rostro de la molesta azafata me miraba preocupadamente.

_Qué bien que despertó. Es un ángel dormido, pero no quiero que me sancionen por no hacer bien mi trabajo. Odiaría tener el trabajo de seducir al baboso del capitán de nuevo para que no me sancionen._

¿Qué?

Miré a todos lados, y descubrí que ya no quedaba casi nadie.

—Joven Edward, lamento despertarlo, pero es que ya hemos llegado a Port Angels, y parece que dormía tan plácidamente que no escuchó los anuncios.

Oh, genial. Al fin había acabo ese maldito viaje.

—Gracias.

_De nada bombón. Quizá con un beso me bastaría para compensar mi trabajo arduo por mantenerte complacido todo el viaje._

—No fue nada, ese es mi trabajo—dijo con una sonrisa.

_¿Tendrá teléfono?_ Se preguntó a sí misma.

Antes de que empezara a fantasear conmigo otra vez, tomé mi pequeño bolso y bajé del avión apresuradamente. Salí tan rápido que olvidé que mi tía debía ir a buscarme al aeropuerto, por lo que fue un gran susto chocarme con una mujer, y luego escucharla decir:

—Oh, ¿Edward?

La miré de pies a cabeza. Esa no podía ser mi tía.


	2. Nuevo Hogar

**Hola! Gracias x leer mi fic! A todos los q se tomaron su tiempo para hacerlo, de veras estoy muy agradecida. Aly-Cullen asakura, muchas gracias por tu rewiew y agregarme a favoritos! Tengo un capitulo mas escrito ya asi q lo subiré mañana si puedo. Maru M. Cullen, gracias x agregarme en tus favoritos! Gracias a las dos, por seguir alentándome a completar la historia! Ojala disfruten este capi! Aiosiin!**

NUEVO HOGAR

La miré de pies a cabeza. Esa no podía ser mi tía.

— ¿T…Tía Esme? —murmuré.

Tía Esme me miró sonriente, y luego me abrazó. Yo estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, ella no podía ser mi tía, esa mujer no podía ser la misma que logró separarme de mis padres ni bien nací.

No, eso era imposible.

Era una mujer bonita, que aparentaba no tener más de 26 años, era delgada y pequeña, su rostro tenía la forma de un corazón, y era tremendamente bello. Su cabello era de un color caramelo, con ondas. Todo me recordaba a mi madre, excepto sus ojos dorados, brillantes. Unos ojos atrayentes y penetrantes, que me recordaban a algo, pero en ese momento no sabía a qué.

Esto era imposible. Esta mujer no podía tener 46 años.

No recuerdo que pasó luego, estaba tan impactado por ese encuentro que segundos después, solo sé que subí a un auto que estaba estacionado fuera del aeropuerto.

Mientras ella conducía en silencio, millones de preguntas se formulaban en mi cabeza. Eran cosas que sí o sí debía saber, y que no iba a esperar para saberlas. Pero me costaba preguntarle, y sabía perfectamente que ella podía mentirme.

_¿Qué hago?_ me pregunté.

Entonces me di cuenta.

¡Pero qué estúpido! Hay una sola forma de saber que piensa en verdad, y yo tenía esa forma.

_Edward está muy callado. Supongo que debe estar odiándome, y bien que lo hace. Realmente fue un error lo que hice, pero no creo que quiera escucharme, ni perdonarme. ¿Qué estará pensando?_

Me reí para mis adentros. Pero tenía razón, no iba a perdonarla, se suponía que la odiaba con todo mí ser, y no se la iba a hacer fácil, no hasta hacerla pagar lo suficiente como para que sienta quizá hasta la tercera cuarta parte de mi dolor.

Me recosté en un costado y cerré los ojos, pero su voz hizo que los abriera nuevamente.

—Ed, cariño, hay algo que debes saber antes de llegar a casa.

Levanté la mirada y la miré con un gesto curioso, pero a la vez que le diese a entender que ese "cariño" había estado de más.

—No le dije nada a la directora de orfanato, pero la verdad es que tengo una hija. Ella nos estará esperando con la cena. Sé que no está bien pedirte esto, pero—suspiró—, por favor, trata de llevarte bien con ella, es muy…. difícil por así decirlo. No suele adaptarse a las personas muy bien que digamos, pero me gustaría que intentes socializar con ella y pasar tiempo, juntos. ¿Bien?

¿Qué?

A ver, a ver…. ella me había traído hasta allí, me había arruinado momentos maravillosos que podría haber vivido con mis amigos, me había obligado a vivir con ella, me había hecho viajar hasta el lugar más horrible que puede existir en la faz de la tierra ¿¡Y ME ESTABA PIDIENDO QUE SEA AMABLE CON SU HIJA!

Ella estaba realmente equivocada en cuanto a lo que respecta vivir conmigo.

—Como sea—respondí molesto—, pero creo que te podrías haber ahorrado todo esto, querida tía. Si quieres, podría hacerte el favor de bajarme del auto y tomarme un taxi hasta el aeropuerto. No tengo ningún problema en volver al orfanato, para tu información, era feliz allí. Y sé que sería más feliz allí que aquí. Oh, bueno, sería feliz en cualquier lugar en donde tuviera la suerte de no estar en un radio de 20 kilómetros cerca de ti.

Esme no se inmutó con mi respuesta.

—Edward, por favor. Sé lo que te hice, sé que me odias, pero…

—Pero nada tía. Me quitaste los mejores años de mi vida, no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí. Y no necesito tus ruegos para que te perdone, por que no lo haré, no mientras esté vivo. Y ya déjame dormir, estoy cansado—rugí, y me recosté de nuevo, mientras ocultaba mis lágrimas de dolor y enfado.

Ella solo suspiró.

—Está bien.

No quise escuchar sus pensamientos, así que me distraje con el horrible verde del paisaje, y en cuestión de segundos, quedé dormido.

"_Edward…"._

"_Edward…."_

_¿Mamá?_ Me pregunté, y la miré fijamente, si era ella.

La llevaban en una camilla, y yo corría detrás de ella, junto a mi padre. Miré a los costados, era un lugar blanco, y personas vestidas del mismo color circulaban por el pasillo, esquivándonos y dándonos el paso. ¿Mamá estaba siendo internada?

Los enfermeros siguieron el recorrido, y al llegar a una sala que decía "quirófano", me paré en seco. Le eché suerte a mi padre y me apoyé en la pared.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Quería correr a ver que le sucedía a mi madre, pero mis pies no me hacían caso. Entonces el grito de mi madre me hizo temblar.

¡MAMÁ!

¿Qué le sucedía?

Entonces, los minutos se volvieron interminables, mamá solo gritaba del otro lado, y yo solo no podía moverme, quería y lo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas, pero no daba resultados, entonces decidí esperar. Era lo más espantoso que podría hacer, pero no tenía alternativa.

Y entonces, cuando ya casi sentía que iba a morir de la desesperación, el llanto de un recién nacido irrumpió en el ambiente.

Me asomé por la puerta, y vi a un precioso bebé sostenido por una enfermera, ella me miró y sonrió, pero esa sonrisa significaba algo más que pura alegría. Papá me miró y corrió a mí a abrazarme.

"Ya ha nacido"

Espera un momento….

¿Papá se me acercó y me abrazó cariñosamente?

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

De repente, estaba mirando un lindo bebé reposando en una cuna, al lado de otros recién nacidos. ¿Un hermanito? ¿Mamá y papá me habían dado un hermanito? Lo admiré en todo su esplendor, realmente era muy lindo.

Mi hermanito.

Entonces, la enfermera a la cual había saludado en el quirófano, entró a la sala, tomó al bebé y me hizo una seña. ¿Iba a mostrarme a mi hermanito? Asentí, y me acerqué a ella, él era verdaderamente hermoso, y más, de cerca. Era blanco, bastante, y dormía plácidamente, con sus pocos cabellos dorados despeinados. Mientras lo cargaba, mi mano entró a mi bolsillo, y encontró un fajo de papeles que le entregué a ella.

¿Dinero?

La mujer lo contó en frente mío.

-Sabes que es lo que te prometí.

¿QUÉ?

¿Que diablos estaba haciendo?

Luego de eso, la enfermera, al finalizar de hacer su cuenta y guardarse el dinero en el bolsillo de su traje, me indicó una puerta, y sin más ni menos salí corriendo con el bebé en brazos.

No alcanzaba a comprender la situación, cuanto tomé un taxi, di una dirección que conocía de memoria.

"Orfanato xxxxxx xxx xxxxxx"

De pronto comencé a entender lo que sucedía. Al llegar, le pagué al taxista y me acerqué a la puerta, toqué el timbre y luego de echarle la última mirada al recién nacido, dejé abandonado al bebé, mientras corría en dirección opuesta, debajo la tenue llovizna que amenazaba con transformarse en una tormenta.

La directora salió en bata, y al ver al niño, lo alzó rápidamente y se metió adentro.

¡No!

"Edward…."

"Mi bebé…."

"¡EDWARD!"

Mientras el sueño se desvanecía, esos ojos dorados que ya conocía, me miraron fijamente.

Abrí los ojos, y encontré a Esme mirándome preocupadamente, lo que me recordó a la molesta azafata.

—Edward, ya hemos llegado.

Me acomodé y miré a todos lados, era verdad, ya habíamos llegado. Salí del auto y vislumbré una gran casa de color blanco. La casa, parecía tener sus cien años bien cumplidos, pero era elegante, y bien conservada. Tenía tres pisos y era de forma rectangular, y parecía ser bastante espaciosa. Creo que era demasiada grande para dos personas, si es que no vivía nadie más allí. De pronto, me pregunté cual sería mi habitación.

Dejé de mirar la casa y me dirigí adentro, sin esperar alguna invitación. Me paré en la puerta y esperé que tía Esme cerrara las puertas del auto y se acercara a mí.

—Está abierto—dijo al acercarse.

Entré sin decir nada y la esperé en la sala.

—Necesito asearme, ¿Cuál es mi habitación?

—Tercer piso, a la izquierda. Baja enseguida, la comida se va a enfriar.

Gruñí.

Subí las escaleras y fui directamente a mi habitación. Tendría tiempo de sobra para inspeccionar esa gigantesca casa. Al llegar, descubrí una gran ventana, que estaba desde una de las puntas de la pared, a la otra. Me acerqué, y guau, que vista. Podía ver el espeso bosque, y un poco de un lago a lo lejos. La habitación era muy espaciosa, había una cama de dos plazas enfrente de la ventana, un televisor, una biblioteca, un ropero con un espejo y un escritorio. De verdad era genial. Busqué el baño y lo encontré, a un lado de la biblioteca.

Era común y corriente, como todos. Aunque dentro de mí sabía que los baños son comunes y corrientes, al ver la magnificencia de la mansión, creo que me decepcioné un poco.

Entré, y mientras me higienizaba, empecé a tratar de entender el sueño que había tenido. Era tan real, y tan doloroso… Pero una cosa era cierta, esos recuerdos no eran míos.

Entones comprendí.

Me había dormido escuchando los pensamientos de mi tía, y al parecer, durante todo el recorrido de la ruta hasta Forks, ella había estado pensando lo que hizo cuando me vendió. Que persona tan sanguinaria y sucia…

Luego de asearme, preparé ropa para bañarme y bajé. Creo que en compensación de mi comportamiento con Esme, debía al menos presentarme a su hija y comer un poco.

La idea no me duró mucho.

—Realmente es tan duro para mí, es tan frío…

—Es un estúpido, no sabe lo que está haciendo, tú eres tan especial mamá, y si no sabe valorarte, allá él.

—Lo sé… pero aún así duele. Y tiene razón en odiarme, fue un error grave.

—Mamá, mírame. Fue un error, si, pero todos cometemos errores, y si él no te da una oportunidad para escucharte, pues él se lo pierde. Juro que si te vuelvo a ver llorar por ese maldito niño, me va a escuchar.

—Creo que fue un error traerlo aquí…

Gruñí.

Bajé las escaleras molesto, ya se me había quitado todo el apetito. Crucé la cocina a zancadas sin mirar a ninguna de las dos y abrí la heladera. Busqué algo de comer y me encontré con un pedazo de pan, y unas rodajas de queso, recién compradas, por cierto. Recorrí con la mirada buscando algo más, cuando la voz de alguien me llamó.

—Ejem… tu cena está servida, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta.

No me di la vuelta, no tenía ganas de mirar a los ojos a la hija de una mujer malvada y odiosa.

—Se me fue el apetito, pero por si vuelve, me llevo esto—respondí, y sin más ni menos, cerré el refrigerador y fui hasta las escaleras.

—Mira niño mimado, tú…. —trató de decir la muchacha, pero antes de que pudiera darme vuelta, Esme interfirió.

—Bella, basta. Si no tienes hambre está bien querido. Mañana empiezas el Instituto, tu mochila y libros están en el último cajón de la biblioteca. Entras a las ocho, así que a las siete voy a levantarte para que desayunes, claro, si es que quieres comenzar mañana.

Medité unos segundos.

¿Estar con muchachos de mi edad, o pasar un interminable día con mi tediosa tía?

—No te preocupes, empezaré sin darte problemas. Ah, y por cierto, no hay razón por la cual debas sentirte mal, será como si nunca hubiera venido. No vas a saber de mí, así que no te prives de hacer lo que se te dé la gana.

Sin mirarla, subí las escaleras y me dirigí a mi cuarto.

Subí a las zancadas, odiando cada vez más y más a mi tía y a esa hija suya, que según parecía, era exactamente como ella, arrogante, odiosa e idiota, y aunque Esme no había dado señas de ser esas cosas, sabía que el tiempo me daría la razón.

Hundido en mis sentimientos de odio, una sombra a mi lado me hizo dar un salto y antes de poder hacer algo, tenía a la boca de una joven en mi cuello.

—Está es mi casa, y mis reglas niñito. Y aquí se hace lo que yo digo, así que más te vale que empieces a cambiar esa actitud con mi madre.

— ¿Y qué si no lo hago? —susurré.

—No me conoces, si sabes de lo que soy capaz—bufó.

—Huy, que miedo. ¿Qué podría hacerme alguien como tú?—la reté.

—Sólo pruébame, y verás lo que es bueno.

Dicho esto, desapareció.

—Loca—le dije a la nada. Me acerqué a mi pieza y me recosté en la cama, estaba realmente agotado, malhumorado, furioso y agobiado.

Lentamente cerré los ojos y quedé, una vez más, profundamente dormido.

"_Edward…"_

Esme corría desesperada bajo la lluvia.

¿Qué había hecho? Me había dejado en la puerta de un orfanato, al hijo de su propia hermana, por malditos celos, me había arrancado de mi familia. Nunca se lo perdonaría, jamás.

A cada segundo la odiaba más, era rencor puro el que sentía.

Entonces, me pareció que su conciencia pudo más que nada, y de la nada se paró en la autopista con los brazos abiertos. No falta decir que fue inevitable que un auto la atropellara.

Un hombre blanco como la cal bajó del auto, y la levó a un costado de la autopista. Trataba de despertarla, pero me pareció que ya era tarde, no respiraba y sangraba mucho.

"_Ojala te mueras"_ le dije.

El rubio estaba cada vez más atemorizado, no sabía qué hacer.

_"Deja que se muera, no merece vivir"_

Entonces, sin más ni menos, la llevó al auto, y arrancó, los seguí, pensando que habría de llevarla a un hospital, pero no fue así. Aparcó el auto en lo más profundo de un bosque espeso y oscuro, y allí, en medio de la maleza, la tiró al suelo y se acercó lentamente.

"_¿Qué?"_

Lo sucedido luego, fue de película: le mordió el cuello.

En un movimiento rápido, levantó la mirada y me miró fijamente. Esos ojos dorados… no, esos no eran los de mi ángel


End file.
